


A Slight Misunderstanding

by jennarem



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennarem/pseuds/jennarem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian thinks he maybe, possibly, might have slept with Kurt Hummel last night and he’s not sure what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Misunderstanding

Sebastian blinked his eyes open, slowly rising from sleep. There was a wooden-paneled ceiling over him, which he’d never seen before. That didn’t particularly alarm him, though. He’d woken up in stranger, more worrisome places. He concentrated on the fact that he was indoors and didn’t seem to be in a police station, and then let his eyes fall shut again.

His head was pounding, so he deduced that he was hungover. That made sense. He often woke up in unfamiliar places after he’d been drinking. He could also tell that he was in a bed. Bed plus room he’d never seen before plus…he shifted, and sure enough he wasn’t wearing any pants. More puzzle pieces fell into place. He decided it was time to open his eyes again and get some more information as to where he might be and who he might be with.

He blinked up at the ceiling again, and then turned his head. A white wall greeted his vision. He turned to the other side. He was lying in a queen-sized bed, it looked like, but he was alone. The sheets were tangled around his waist. He had his shirt on, and he could see the waistband of his underwear too. Interesting.

The bedroom he was in was small. There were a few shelves, and a desk, and a full-length mirror. Sebastian sat up, cringing as his head protested. His stomach didn’t feel too well either. He moved slowly to the edge of the bed and slid out of the sheets, letting his feet hit the floor.

He spotted his pants on the floor. He reached for them, then stood up and swayed on his feet a little. He regained his balance and started to pull on his jeans. He smelled of booze and sweat but he also wasn’t _sticky_ anywhere, which was usually a trademark occurrence when he woke up after a night in a stranger’s house. Maybe they’d cleaned up after? Maybe they’d stuck with blowjobs? He didn’t know and he didn’t particularly care to find out. His current plan was to find a way out of wherever he was and get to the nearest coffee shop.

He buttoned his pants and fastened his belt, and then patted his pockets. No phone, no wallet. That was _not_ a good sign. He looked around the floor, checked under the bed, but had no luck. He only hoped that they were somewhere outside of the bedroom.

Once he walked out of the room and entered an open area that seemed to function as both living room and kitchen, he became aware of a noise. Running water. Glancing around, his eyes landed on another door, presumably to the bathroom. Whoever he’d spent the night with was taking a shower, giving Sebastian the perfect opportunity to get out without any awkward attempts at conversation or, god forbid, breakfast. Just as soon as Sebastian found his phone and wallet, he could leave.

So he began to look around. The apartment was pretty dang nice. Small, but really well decorated. Sebastian checked side tables, shelves, kitchen counters. He finally found his phone sitting on the table, but his wallet was nowhere in sight. He heard the shower shut off and he swore under his breath. He thought he was going to be able to get in and out quickly, but without his wallet he couldn’t get a cab or take a subway. He was looking once again on the coffee table in the living room area when he happened to notice a framed picture sitting there and he gasped.

It was a photo of Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson.

Sebastian heard the creak of door hinges and he whipped around just in time to see none other than Kurt walking out of the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, toweling off his hair.

“Hey!” Kurt said as he saw Sebastian. “You’re up. How are you feeling?”

Sebastian blinked at Kurt, trying to process. He had woken up, partially undressed and hungover in _Kurt Hummel’s_ bed.

How drunk had he _been_ last night?

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, since Sebastian had been gaping at him for a few seconds.

“Um.” Sebastian managed. And why was Kurt acting so blasé about this? Did it not seem weird to him? Oh god how had he gotten himself into this situation. “I just. Um. I was looking for my wallet?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked as he lay his towel across his shoulders. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sebastian Smythe so unintelligible. Well, maybe besides last night.”

Sebastian’s jaw actually dropped. Kurt didn’t stick around to see it, though, because he was heading for the kitchen. “You don’t remember what happened to your wallet?” he asked as he walked.

“No,” Sebastian choked out. He didn’t remember anything. He certainly didn’t remember making the decision to have sex with Kurt Hummel, but apparently anything can happen.

“You lost it at the bar,” Kurt told him while filling a coffeemaker with water.

“I did?” Sebastian asked, probably not as concerned as he should have been, because he was a little distracted by the fact that hell had apparently frozen over.

“Yeah, but they called this morning because they found it, so you can go pick it up.”

Sebastian blinked. “They called…they called _you_?”

“Uh, no,” Kurt replied, starting the coffeemaker and turning to face Sebastian. “Actually they called your cell phone, which I answered.”

“You answered my phone?” Sebastian asked accusingly.

“Yeah,” Kurt said unapologetically. “Because it woke me up. Your ringtone is fucking loud, Smythe.”

Sebastian leaned against the couch, not sure that his legs could support him any longer. He thought that maybe he was dreaming, but he’d never felt hungover in a dream before.

“Anyway,” Kurt went on. “I’ll loan you a MetroCard so that you can get back to the bar to pick it up. Then I can actually have my bed back tonight. I can’t even describe the kinks I have in my back now.”

Sebastian blanched. He really, truly could not believe this. But he had to do something. He couldn’t just let Kurt continue to act weirdly comfortable with the whole thing. Sure, he and Kurt had been friends for a while now, content to party together and exchange banter. But a line had to be drawn. “Look, Kurt,” Sebastian began. “About last night…it might have been, you know, not the wisest thing.”

“You think?” Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. Sebastian was confused by this reaction, but went on.

“Yeah. Like maybe it was kind of a mistake.”

Kurt grinned. “I think I can agree with that.”

“Great.” Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Kurt scoffed. “I mean, it was your fault.”

“What?” Sebastian asked, because suddenly he felt like once again he’d had the floor pulled out from under him. “It was _my_ idea?”

Kurt looked at him condescendingly. “No one was force-feeding you alcohol, Sebastian. You chose to get so drunk that you lost track of your wallet and had to be babysat for the night.”

Sebastian tilted his head, confused. “Babysat?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kurt said. “Believe me, taking you home and making sure you didn’t puke anywhere was not fun. Not to mention being forced to sleep on my couch since you laid claim to my bed.”

“Wait, wait,” Sebastian put a hand to his head. He was trying to think so hard and it hurt so badly. “You slept on the couch?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, annoyed. “You passed out in my bed. What was I supposed to do?”

“Oh my god,” Sebastian muttered, but he was filled with relief. If he understood what Kurt was saying then…then they _hadn’t_ slept together! Kurt had just let Sebastian crash at his place! “You just took me home and let me sleep here?”

“Yeah,” Kurt stared at him with a puzzled expression. “What did you think?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian said too quickly.

Kurt looked at him for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. “No. No way, you didn’t- you thought we’d hooked up, didn’t you?”

“What? No!” Sebastian replied, entirely unconvincingly.

Kurt began to laugh, then, bending over and holding his stomach. “Oh my god,” he exclaimed. “Oh my god, how could you possibly have-“

Sebastian stood there, feeling more and more stupid by the second. Finally, Kurt’s laughing subsided, and he leaned against the counter, wiping his eyes. “Okay, okay,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, I just- wow. Do you want coffee, or something?”

“No,” Sebastian said curtly.

Kurt sighed, chuckling again, and walked towards the door. He picked up his wallet from the table there and pulled out his MetroCard. “Here,” he said, holding it out for Sebastian. “Go get your wallet. I need to sit here and laugh until I cry.”

Sebastian marched over to Kurt and took the card angrily. “Not a word of this to _anyone_ ,” he growled.

Kurt patted Sebastian on the shoulder and said, “No promises. This is possibly too good to be true.”

Sebastian left Kurt’s apartment without another word. He could still feel a blush on his cheeks.

The strangest part of it all, though, was that after the initial shock wore off, Sebastian wasn’t even sure how much he’d regretted hypothetically sleeping with Kurt.

But that was something he was _not_ going to think about.


End file.
